Elite Force: Lost Time
by Desbrina
Summary: The second installment of Elite Force. Ariving back from an alien ship the Hazard Team find out they've been gone 2 days not 2 hours.
1. What Happened?

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and its characters belong to Paramount and its affiliates. I own nothing

_How did we get ourselves into this_, I think to myself. There are thousands of creatures coming at us from all directions.

"Voyager to Hazard Team." It's Captain Janeway. "What's your status?"

"We're in big trouble Captain," I reply. "This ship has strange spider like creatures on it, its crew possibly but I don't think we're welcome."

"Ok, prepare to beam back." Our surrounding fades as we disappear and reappear in the transporter room. Tuvok walked in.

"What happened down there?" he asks.

"We got down there and encountered several aliens and they attacked us, but we scared them off when we killed a couple of them. When we got to what looked like the bridge thousands of spider like creatures came," I reply.

"They brought their big brothers," Chell suggested.

"Ok, I suggest you get some rest until your next mission," Tuvok said. We hear to the armoury and put our weapons back. I head to the Mess Hall to get something to eat.

"Alex, wait up," I hear. It's Telsia.

"Hey," I say.

"What's up? You look down in the dumps."

"Nothing, I've got things on my mind that's all."

"Ok, I'll meet you in the Holodeck later. See you." I just smile and head to the turbolift.

"Deck two." I know what I need, Toad in the hole. I exit the turbolift and enter the mess hall. I go over to a replicator and get Toad in the hole. I sit down on the nearest table and begin to eat. Chell walks over.

"Something smells nice," he says. I smile. "What's the matter with you? Your not usually this distracted?" I finish eating and go to my quarters. 

"Janeway to Munro, please come to my ready room." I sigh.

"Yes Captain," I reply. When I get there Tuvok is also there.

"How come you were on that ship so long?" Janeway asked.

"As far as I know it was only two hours," I reply.

"You were there for two days," Tuvok corrected.


	2. Lost And Found

"That can't be right," I say.

"Your all to stay on deck 2 till we work out what happened," Tuvok says. So I head down to deck 2 to inform the rest about what happened.

"What, I swear we were only there for 2 hours," Chang says after I told them what I had been told.

"So where did 1 day and 22 hours go?" Chell asks.

"You know as well as I do," I reply.

"So what do we do now?" Jurot asks.

"Well, I'm going back to my quarters," I reply. "To try and work out what happened. I'll see you lot later." I leave, but I don't head to my quarters.

"Lieutenant Munro," came a voice from behind me. It was ensign Lyteller. "What happened down there?" she asked.

"Haven't a clue. That's what we are trying to work out." It seems the crew is interested in what happened, why shouldn't they be? I head to my quarters and sit down at my couch,

"Tuvok to Munro." I tap my combadge.

"Yes sir," I reply.

"There is a way to find out what happened. A Vulcan mind meld. Do you wish to try it?"

"Yes, I'll try it."

"I need time to prepare. Come to my quarters in one hour, Tuvok out."

1 hour later

Tuvok and I sit in his quarters.

"My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts." It is dark, illuminated by the constant blinking of lights on machines and consol. I could make out shapes on what looked like tables, it is my team. A human sized alien comes into sight and presses some buttons on several consol. _He's doing tests, _I thinks to myself. His appearance makes me sick. He has a long, thin, green face with two tenta cools coming out of each side of his forehead. He has a round body with short, fat arms. His arms are covered with slime. His hands have three fingers, each a different shade of green. His legs were long and thin, with webbed feet.

I move over to where he is to see what he is doing. I don't recognise the symbols on the keys. A light shines over our bodies. _He is scanning us. _He moves over to my body and injects me with something. I begin to worry. I see myself sit up, not fully awake. The real me looks at the alien with a blank face. The alien starts to ask questions. Why are we here? Where is our ship? What are its attack and defence capabilities? The real me answered truthfully. _Oh god,_ I thought. _If they attack, we'll be destroyed. _He then wakes the rest of my team and shows us around the ship.

"Your memories will now be erased and soon your ship will be destroyed."

Then I realise I am in Tuvok's quarters.

"What happened? So I tell him what I saw. "This is serious."


	3. Now We Know

We go and see the captain and spend a few minutes telling her what we had found out. Suddenly the whole ship rocks. We walk out of her ready room onto the bridge. "That's one the spider peoples ship," I say. "Spider people?" Tom asks. "That's what I nicknamed them. Captain," I say and turn to face her. "They know our strengths and weaknesses." "Then lets give them no way to use them against us, Mr Tuvok try to disable their weapon systems." A few shots are fired at the ship. We take quite a few hits, causing everyone to be thrown off balance and for a few explosions to occur. "Our weapons are having little effect," Tuvok states an obvious fact. "Mr Paris, get us out of here," the Captain orders. "I'm trying." We take a few more hits. "Captain, I've got reports of hull breaches on decks 2, 3, 4 and 8." Another blast rocks the ship. "I've also got casualty reports coming in, 3 dead, 16 injured, 3 serious." "Thank you Mr Kim," the Captain says. Several shots hit us and several consoles explode. "Shields down to 50%." "Captain, the alien ship is leaving." "Tom, get us out of here." "You don't have to tell me twice." The captain calls a staff meeting and invites me.  
  
"Why did they leave us?" Tom asks. "We were sitting ducks." "Well we seem to be out of their space now," Tuvok replies. "I guess we'll never know."  
  
The End 


End file.
